This invention relates to reactors and boilers and more specifically to solar reactors and boilers utilizing tungsten carbide tubing and silicon carbide blocks with tube configurations as mediums for absorbing conductive, convective, and compression heats, and infrared radiation; and utilizes gaseous or liquid hydrogen and chlorine as reactants.
In the process of generating steam for power turbines or for other processes, two basic methods are used to produce heat for generating steam. One is external or atmospheric combustion of fossil fuels which conducts and convects heats of combustion around or through fire or water tube boilers. A second method is the internal reaction of nuclear radiation which radiates, conducts, and convects radiated heat into exchange mediums that conduct and convect the heats to water tube or vessel boilers. Both of these systems have several factors in common when used as primary heat sources in large utility power generation, i.e., they can't be turned on and off, cooled or heated on a cyclic basis to meet consumer load demands placed on utilities. Therefore, they generate a surplus of power during low demand periods, i.e., from 10:00 P.M. to 6:00 A.M., and do not generate enough power during high demand periods such as from 6:00 A.M. to 10:00 P.M. Both of these systems are restricted to utilizing only conducted and convected heats directly to the heated tube or vessel exchange mediums. In addition, both of these systems are hazardous to the environment and are limited in efficiency due to the heat exchange mediums available sources of combustion and radiation known in the art.
It therefore is an object of this invention to provide a method for generating steam for power turbines during daylight high load demand periods.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method of utilizing fuels and reactants which can be produced by electrolysis cells during nighttime low load demand periods.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method for utilizing conductive, convective, radiated, and compressive heats directly as heat exchange mediums.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method of generating steam that is non-hazardous to the environment.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method of generating steam more efficiently.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method of converting electrical power into fuels and/or reactants and then storing same.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method of utilizing stored fuels and/or reactants to generate steam when load demands are high.